The LEGO Dimensions Movie - Part 1 (LEGONerd 7.0; 2019 film)
|Original Article||Transcript| Punishment Day is the appocalypse of the entire universe, it is unknown who knows how to stop it. We just have to make our way to Foundation Prime —Rex Dangervest to Emmet The LEGO Dimensions Movie is a 2019 spinoff of The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, And The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part as well as LEGO Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu And Unikitty Plot After the events of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Emmet is stuck in a time loop created by the events that occurred at the end of the last film, so he must team up with none other than himself, aka Rex Dangervest. Meanwhile, a robot named X-PO has got Batman, Lucy, Unikitty, Queen Whatevera Wa’Nabi, Sweet Mayhem, And many more on his side to stop the most powerful villain ever to be in the universe, Lord Vortech. Runtime: 1:51:37 Released July 12, 2019 Directed by Phill Lord, Christopher Miller Tomatometer ��91% ��77% IMDb 9.1/10 Metacritic 76% IGN 9/10 Common Sense Media 4.5/5 ages 7+ Cast protagonists/bitagonists/antagonist * Chris Pratt as Emmet, Rex Dangervest * Will Arnett as Batman, Slade * Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle * Alison Brie as Unikitty * Joel McHale as X-PO * Tiffany Haddish as Queen Whatevera Wa’Nabi * Charlie Day as Benny * Steaphanie Beatriz as Sweet Mayhem * Nick Offerman as Metalbeard * Garry Oldman as Lord Vortech * Jeremy Shada as Finn The Human * John DiMaggio as Jake The Dog * Dave Franco as Lloyd * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Robin (Teen Titans GO!) * Niki Yang as BMO * Tom Kenny as Ice King * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog, Hawkodile, Richard (Unikitty) * Jackie Chan as Wu * Justin Theroux as Garmadon * Tara Strong as Raven * Grey Griffin as Puppycorn * Zach Gallifinakis as The Joker * Micheal Cera as Robin (The LEGO Movie Universe) * Channing Tatum as Superman * Jonah Hill as Green Lantern * Jason Sand as Finn * Brooklyn Prince as Bianca * Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone * Micheal Péna as Kai * Micheal Adamthwaite as Jay * Kirby Morrow as Cole * Zach Woods as Zane * Kelly Metzger as Nya * Hynden Walch as Starfire, Pricesss Bubblegum * Kate Micucci as Dr. Fox * Britt McKillip as Harumi * Maya Rudolph as Mom * Jason Momoa as Aquaman * Liam Neeson as Good Cop/Bad Cop * Will Farrell as Preseident Business, Dad * Siri as P.I.X.A.L. Cameos with voice actors * Josh Brolin as Thanos * James Earl Jones as Darth Vader * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * J.G. Quintel as Mordecai * William Slayers as Rigby * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Cameos without voice actors * Gumball * Darwin * Bugs Bunny * Rocky Balboa * Wreck-It Ralph * Queen Whatevera Wa’Nabi shapeshifts Into Sticky, an orange monster that LEGONerd 7.0 made up with green horns and a blue tongue. See him at https://sticky-the-tv-show.wikia.com/wiki/Sticky_Stackovitch LEGO Sets * 71026 LEGO Dimensions Movie Collectable Minifigures * 71300 The LEGO Movie Maker * 71301 Metalbeard Go-Cart * 71302 Robin’s Motorcycle * 71303 Unikitty Sparkle Speeder * 71304 Rex’s Rexcape Pod * 71305 Jakemobile chase * 71306 Vortech Super Sonic Car * 71307 Queen Whatevera Wa’Nabi super Batmech battle * 71308 Rex’s Rextra Cool Monster Trike * 71309 Beat Boy’s weird animal friends * 71310 Lumpy Car And Sonic Speedster * 71311 BMO Mech Battle * 71312 Rex’s Raptor crew * 71313 Benny’s super duper spaceship 2.0 * 71314 Metalbeard’s Mech Battle * 71315 Emmet’s Dream House Mech * 71316 Vortech’s transparent Builder box * 71317 Rex Dangervest’s Builder Box * 71318 Emmet’s Space-Dozer * 71319 Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi‘s other Builder box * 71320 The Rexerciser * 71321 Vorton Ultimate Battle * 71322 The Rexelsior - LEGO Dimensions Movie edition * 71324 Foundation Prime * 71325 The LEGO Universe * 71326 The LEGO Videogame walkthrough maker Soundtrack * You Don’t Know Rex * The Important song * Sonic Tunes * Everything Is Awesome - Dimension Of everyone’s dreams remix * Batman And Rex rap-off * The Ultimate LEGO Rap Notes * The film was originally going to be released on February 10, 2017, but was postponed due to The LEGO Batman Movie being released on that day, then it would have been released on November 21, 2018, but there was a problem with animation, so it will now be released on July 12, 2019. * Similar to The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, this film is a musical, with 6 original songs. * Rex Dangervest returns, due to a time loop that started at the end of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. It started because Rex Dangervest was erased at the end of the last film, so he was never around to save Emmet. That means that Emmet crashed into the asteroid and got lost in Undar Of the Dryar System And eventually turned into Rex Dangervest. So the whole thing happened again. Rex Dangervest ends up living and being a hero at the end of the film, so the time loop breaks, making him in The LEGO Movie 3: LEGO vs MegaBlocks, and having a solo movie which will be released in 2025. * This is the first LEGO Movie to be the first of two parts.